Lifeless
by ericloca
Summary: ...only the memories of a lost love , the one and only love of her life …Greg Sanders who was now lying lifeless at her feet GregSara character death


Disclaimer : Don't own song or characters !

_**Lifeless**_

She was looking at his lifeless face . His eyes were still opened , but there was no spark . No smile on his lips . Nothing . There was only blood , on his chest ., on his shirt . On hers as well . The life drained from his body .

She was still kneeling in front of him , holding firmly his hand in her own . It was the last time she could do that . He loved her , and she loved him too .But she didn't tell him . He died for her and still she didn't tell him what she really felt . And now he'll never know . He died without hearing those two words that would have made him happy at least at the end of his life .

She turned her head from the horrible view in front of her . She couldn't stand it anymore , those dark brown eyes that were telling her over and over she was guilty . She looked at his eyes a last time . She just put her hand on his face and slowly closed his eyes .

And that was it ; everything was gone , her happiness , her whole life have been ruined . Because she was too coward to tell him those words … he told her at least a million times about the love in his heart , and she was too coward to tell him those words once … once before she'd lose him .

He gave his life to protect her , he had the possibility to save himself and he didn't . And she knew he'd do it again . And not because he loved her , he'd do it because he was … he is a hero .

And she was just standing there , in front of him and finally had the guts to whisper to him the words , but it was too late … the angel of death already came to take his soul , to take him away from her . She hated that ; she hated she couldn't look at him anymore , she hated he wasn't with her anymore … she felt like passing out .

She regained her strength . She lifted her weight on her feet . She brought her hands to her face and started crying . She felt guilty , because she just should have pushed him aside . But she didn't , he just watched him giving up on his life just to give her the chance to live .

His heart stopped beating , but his words "I love you" were still echoing in her troubled mind . She was tired . Tired of life . She looked at the gun that was at her feet … maybe she should just put that to her head and pull the trigger . It would not hurt anymore . She just stared at the weapon … no , she threw it away … this is not the solution … her suicide would make his sacrifice worth nothing .

There , in front of him , in front of his dead body , she let her tears fall on the ground , on his face . She closed her eyes to think . To think about how life would have been if he would have been alive and there , with her … if that dead body wouldn't have been his .

His last words were for her … he did everything for her and she didn't do anything for him . She kneeled near him again and reached to touch his hair with her hand … his hair , his crazy hair … she rubbed his forehead , his eyes , his lips … she felt the vibration , the echo of his words … like his lips knew she was the one touching them . She rubbed slightly his cheek , cleaning the blood that was staining it . She then violently took his head in her hands , yelling :"Why was I so dumb ? Why was I so coward , tell me ! Why didn't I tell you I love you ? Why ? Why do I am so cursed ?" . But he didn't gave her answers . He couldn't , but the expression on his face , he looked like he was sleeping , his eyes closed peacefully , just penetrated her mind , like a needle .

The clouds were gathering on the sky ; suddenly it became black and the warm summer rain started falling … every drop that was touching her made her body shiver . But she didn't care . She was holding the only person she ever truly loved tightly in her arms and she never wanted to let him go . She didn't want to risk loosing him again . The water was washing him , it was like even the rain wanted to help her , to comfort her .

Soon the police was going to come there , their colleagues ; and they were going to see them . They were just going to tell that he died in the line of duty and he'll be another forgotten person , like many other dead people . They'll make an autopsy on his body … no , she won't let them . They were allowed to touch him . Only she could , only she .

She lowered her head and touched his lips wet with blood and rain with hers . It was their first and last kiss . A kiss he'll never know about .

The sirens of the police car were approaching … they will ask her questions . How did he die ? He was shot in the chest … saving her . The bullet probably punctured his lung , because he coughed up blood before he died .

The guys were going to miss him … Warrick , Nick … maybe even Grissom . But they will never feel what she felt . They will never knew how much he suffered before he died . This was a secret , no one had to know , only her .

She'll have to live all her life knowing that he died because of her … he died in her arms , telling her he loved her , waiting for the answer he never received ….

When they will come there they will find two bodies , his and his killer's … but there were three deaths … because he took her soul with him in the second he took the last breath .

Now she wasn't Sara anymore , she was just an ordinary woman . Sara was up there ,m in heaven , with the person she truly loved . Only the conscience was in that body , only the memories of a lost love , the one and only love of her life ….Greg Sanders who was now lying lifeless at her feet .

…

_Desperate and waiting, frozen to the core  
Numb to this feeling, needing something more  
All I keep thinking is where I need to be  
All I can hope for is someone to take me away_

Before you go you promise me something,  
I need to know, will you leave me lifeless?   
Leaving me lifeless

Will I bow down to this life that I live?  
Will I find freedom or lose it all again?  
All I keep thinking is where I need to be  
All I can hope for is someone to take me away

Before you go you promise me something,  
I need to know, will you leave me lifeless?  
Time moves so slow, I'm waiting for something,  
Waiting for something again

Will I fall away from you,  
Feelings that I never knew  
And I hope that I never fall away

Will I fall away from you,  
Feelings that I never knew  
And I hope that I never fall away

Before you go you promise me something,  
I need to know, will you leave me lifeless?  
Time moves so slow, I'm waiting for something,   
Waiting for something

Leave me lifeless  
Leave me lifeless  
Leave me lifeless  


….

Wow , hope you liked it ! Please review !


End file.
